the_derpman_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Cartel
Adam Cartel '''is the owner of Seduction. He is also the primary underground connection of the Derps. BackgroundCategory:People Adam graduated in Asia Pacific College just like the Derps. Little is known about his personal life. According to Adam, his first encounter with the supernaturals in Manila happened when he and Kim got chased by Chinese vampire businessmen. His first major incident, however, did not have anything to do with the supernatural. It was the time when he, Kim, Josh, and Dennis Basuel were trapped in the crossfire of a supposed gang war incited by Dennis Basuel himself. Notable character traits Adam is noticeably shorter than the other Derps. He is never seen without his sunglasses, and usually wears either a red blazer or a black leather jacket and matching black pants. While doing bartender duties in Seduction, however, he wears a red apron on top of a white polo with rolled-up sleeves instead. The right side of Adam's face is scarred due to an encounter in UST with a serial killer who threw acid on his face. Adam has consistently shown a tendency to deceive both his peers and his enemies, mostly for the benefit of his peers or himself. An example would be the Pistol Debate between Derpman and Josh, when Derpman, in order to prove the superiority of magic over marksmanship, challenged Josh to shoot him before rendering the gun unable to shoot via a spell. The discussion was rendered moot when Adam secretly traded the gun in question with another gun loaded with blanks, enabling Josh to repeatedly shoot Derpman without killing him. '''Doppelganger There are reports of Adam having a doppelganger. It started when the Derps gave conflicting reports about working with Adam in certain incidents while Adam never left Seduction. According to the reports, this Adam is highly skilled at both unarmed and melee combat, possesses peak athleticism, and is currently based in Tokyo. The two have not yet met, and Adam has no apparent plans to pursue this issue as of the moment. Powers and abilities While apparently not possessing any sort of supernatural ability, Adam makes up for it with his uncanny knack for logistics and resource management. Adam possesses wide connections, both underground and legitimate, mostly through negotiations with powerful patrons who used to frequent (and is frequenting) Seduction. Most of them became regular employers in the bar's "job list," and as a result, they can become sources of steady income for the up-and-coming mercenary. He performs a variety of services, such as the acquisition of information, firearms and other items. Given three days and enough resources, he can acquire the most hard to find information or item that the Derps might need, even if it would normally take months. He even hires all sorts of agents and performs wet work jobs himself when needed. Where Adam gets the resources for these things is unknown. His office in Seduction also happens to be magically warded on top of being mundanely secret, which makes it ideal as a meeting point for the Derps. Relationships with other characters